As Storms May Come
by mionejaina561
Summary: Hotch/OC-To protect his secret life, Hotch goes to extremes to hide them from the team to protect them from Foyet. However, the Reaper is closer than appears. Can Hotch reconcile with his unfound love to catch him? Or will Foyett get to them first? S5-on
1. Chp 1 I'd Come For You

As Storms May Come –Hotch/OC- To protect his secret life, Hotch goes to extremes to hide them from the team to protect them from Foyett. However, the Reaper is closer than appears and can Hotch reconcile with his unfound love to catch him? Or will Foyett get to them first?

Chp. 1 – I'd Come for You

**I was blindfolded, but now I'm seeing  
My mind was closing, now I'm believing  
I finally know what just what it means to let someone in  
To see the side of me that no one does or ever will  
So if your ever lost and find yourself all alone  
I'd search forever just to bring you home,  
Here and now this I vow**

By now you'd know that I'd come for you  
No one but you, yes I'd come for you  
But only if you told me to  
And I'd fight for you  
I'd lie, it's true  
Give my life for you  
You know I'd always come for you  
You know I'd always come for you

**_I'd Come for You-Nickelback_**

Aaron Hotcher looked at the file in his hands as his team sat around, discussing their newest case of several people murdered in the Metro DC area along with Arlington, Virginia. They each had stab wounds to their abdomens, deep and placed deliberately as if the killer knew human anatomy. It reminded Hotch of one thing, Foyet. The Reaper, the man who he has been chasing since he escaped six months ago and attacked him in his own apartment and now he was after the person who hoped would never be in danger.

"Hotch?" Derek Morgan asked, his brown eyes looking at him. "What are you thinking?"

The other members of their BAU team, David Rossi, Spencer Reid and Emily Prentiss had stopped discussing their case to analyze Hotch, who has remained quiet during the entire presentation. The former Unit chief couldn't help but place his face in his hands and shake his head.

The past few months had been a nightmare, with him recovering physically and emotionally from his attack but also from being separated from his family, both of them. With Haley and Jack in protective custody, their whereabouts unknown to him and his team. He hoped and prayed everyday that the Reaper would not find them. The other two, the ones no one except Haley knew about were where they were always in Arlington Virginia, an half hour away from Quantico.

These murders meant one thing, that Reaper knew about his secret family and he was taunting him with these murders of the scumbags of the gangs and mob organizations of the DC area. He had to warn them and that meant asking for her help. As much as he wanted to keep her out of the spotlight, it was time for everyone to know about them.

"Hotch?" JJ asked tentatively. Hotch looked up to meet everyone's questioning gazes.

He sighed heavily, as he got up from the table slowly. "Grab these case files. I have someone you need to meet that may be able to help us." He said, as the rest of his team got up following his lead, gathering everything they had. "We are going to Arlington."

"To the crime scenes?" Reid asked, as he stopped to look at them.

"No." Hotch said, simply as he walked out the door. He would answer their questions later but now what they needed to do is get to her house and secure them.

"Hotch, is there something you need to tell me?" Morgan asked quietly, as they walked to the elevators.

"You will see, Derek." Hotch answered as they passed Section Chief Erin Strauss, who looked like she was on a mission to stop his team. He placed a hand in front of him, signaling her to stop.

"Agent Morgan, Hotchner. Are you heading out to help the local police on these new set of murders?" Strauss asked, as Hotch felt Morgan tense up behind him. He looked at the new Unit Chief and motioned him to join the rest of the team and he turned back to the woman who wanted him out of the BAU.

"We are headed to someone who will be able to help identify the victims and give us some information on why they were possibly killed." He replied stiffly, knowing exactly where this was going.

"Agent Marinelli I would assume?" Strauss asked, as Hotch bit down a snarky reply.

"She is the name on the case files, so yes we are going to involve her unless you have a problem Chief." Hotch replied, daring her to step on her other arch nemesis's toes. Strauss looked at him once, then nodded backing off the issue for the time being. He, however knew once she found out exactly why he was headed to her house, there would be another conversation to be had.

"Good day, Chief. I will give Agent Marinelli your regards." Hotch replied as he walked briskly away. He entered the elevator, leaning his head against the cool metal as it descended the parking level where his team was waiting for answers and for him.

It was time for them to find out the truth.

* * *

Derek Morgan sat waiting in the black SYV that the BAU drove while on cases, wondering what in the world was going on. First, Hotch zoned out during the debriefing, then once asked what his thought were abruptly got up and told them they were leaving. In all honesty, he had no idea what was about to transpire as they headed into Arlington to meet with the agent Hotch was talking about.

If he was right, then they would be meeting the Agent listed in investigating the perps who has been murdered and he wondered why his former boss was in such a hurry. Haley and Jack were safe from Foyet and they were all determined to get them back home safely.

"Any idea what going through his head?" Emily Prentiss asked, as Derek just sighed.

"No idea. I have it has to do with this agent we are meeting with." He replied as Hotch appeared, walking toward them as if on a mission. Despite everyone's misgiving about the stability of Hotch, Derek Morgan saw another of side of the man the night he asked him to take over as Section Chief. He knew now exactly what Hotch went through on a daily basis. He looked back at the JJ and Rossi sitting in the back, engaged in a quiet conversation about the current case.

The older man opened the door, closing it as Derek started the car. He turned to his friend, noticing the worried look on the agent's face. "You know where we are going?" he asked, as Hotch just nodded, his gaze elsewhere. "Arlington. Of course."

He backed up, as the rest of the team quieted down, questions on their minds but were too uncomfortable to ask them. They sat in silence for most of the trip into the quaint city, as Hotch noticed where they were going, he started giving Derek exact directions to where they were headed.

Derek parked in front of older, remodeled Victorian at the end of a tree lined street, the outside neatly landscaped and trimmed. The porch held a white swing, red and white pillows laying on it, giving the house a welcoming feel. He noticed Hotch surveying the street around him and got out slowly, his hand close to his gun at all times.

As Derek shut off the SUV, he looked closer at the home he was parked across from , noticing the sign at the front dictating a state of the art security system and motion detectors on the brick pathway leading up to solid oak door. He climbed out as the others did so simultaneously, all of them analyzing the house in front of them. As they caught up to the other agent, who was looking directly as a small dome located on the mailbox, then at a rose bush that located a few steps in.

The closer Derek got, the more he realized how secure this house was. Whoever lived here was either paranoid or had enough enemies that they wanted to keep an eye on everything around the neighborhood. He neared the front door, the other not far behind him, as he saw a small pad to the right of the door that Hotch was pressing his hand against as he rang the doorbell. Derek shot a glance at the others, who were as confused as he was.

This house was as secure at Quantico was, maybe even more as the front door opened to reveal a young woman, the same age as Morgan, green eyes looking behind Hotch who seemed to have a silent conversation with the woman. She nodded, waving him and the others in behind the man she obviously knew very well.

The BAU team entered in a small foyer that led in a formal dining room to the left and a homey living room, strewn with toys and case files to the right. The new Unit Chief appraised the woman who carefully shut the door behind Rossi, looking out once more before pressing in a series of numbers to a pad next to the door.

"Everyone," Hotch said, clearly his throat to gain their attention. "I would like you meet Agent Merilyn Marinelli, Unit Chief of Organized Crime in the FBI."

Rossi raised an eyebrow at Hotch, in the direction of the obvious gorgeous woman, who seems to be of some kind of Italian descent. The FBI agent was dressed in a jean skirt that hit her mid thigh that showed off her well toned, olive legs that led to bare feet residing on the hardwood floor. A deep purple silk blouse accented the striking emerald eyes that met each member's eyes as Derek's roamed down to the ample cleavage that was accented by a black tank top peeking underneath the open blouse. Her hazelnut waves were tamed back in a loose ponytail at the nape of her neck, as Hotch leaned in to kiss her on the cheek.

"I assume you came for a reason, Aaron." She asked, her head cocked to the side to his team. Hotch turned around to JJ, who in turned handed her the case file in her hand. Her lips formed a "O" as she waved them into the living room, as she scooted various toys out of the way for them to walk through.

Derek profiled his surroundings as he noticed Hotch grab her arm gently, causing the beauty to look up at him. "Where is she?" he heard him asked, as the green eyes widened at the question.

Her chin motioned upstairs. "Up there. Sleeping" she answered as Hotch nodded, squeezing her hand gently before disappearing up the stairs obviously going to get who he asked for.

Green eyes then turned to the team , who seemed to shift uncomfortably waiting for some kind of invitation. "I am so sorry." She said as a hint of a Boston accent came out as she addressed them. "You must be the team from the BAU. As Hotch said, I am Agent Merilyn Marinelli of Organized Crime. I am here to help in any way possible."

Derek shook his self out of his reverie and extended a hand to the agent. "Unit Chief Derek Morgan." He said, introducing himself as Agent Marinelli smiled brightly. "This is SSA David Rossi, Dr. Spencer Reid, SSA Emily Prentiss and our Media Liason Jennifer Jareau."

As he introduced everyone, Marinelli shook everyone's hand warmly. As soon as the introduction were made, she motioned everyone a seat on the worn but comfortable furniture that adorned the room. "I am sorry I didn't introduce myself before. I rarely see Agent Hotchner is such a state." She said, sitting down with one leg under her on the couch where her case files were. "I was doing some work before my daughter woke up and demanded my attention."

As if Hotch heard her, he appeared in the living room with a bundle of dark brown curls in his arms, her head snuggled tightly into his neck. The smile on Hotch's face gave him away right away as the toddler lifted her head sleepily from his shoulder, wondering why she was woken up.

Marinelly sighed heavily as the same green eyes looked around the room from Hotch's arms. Derek now knew why Hotch was in a hurry to get here after reviewing the past few murders in the case files.

Hotch was trying to protect his daughter and her mother. Morgan pieced together the rest of the puzzle. Foyet found another of Hotch's weaknesses, and he was here to make sure they were safe.


	2. So Close, So Far

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Criminal Minds that you see. They belong to CBS. I Do however own Merilyn Marinelli and Kayla. **

**I hope you enjoy... I will update as much as I can.  
**

**Chp. 2- So Close, So Far**

_I wake up all alone  
Somewhere unfamiliar  
I've been gone so many days I'm losing count  
When I think of home I see your face  
Though I have to wait_

We're so close yet so far  
It's tearing me apart  
What I would do, I'll be there with you  
We're so close yet so far  
It's tearing me apart  
What I would do to be back with you  


**So Close, So Far- Hoobastank**

Agent Merilyn Marinelli analyzed the group that was now in her living room and she was now feared for her daughter's safety. The only reason why Aaron would be all of them is because he suspected the man who attacked him was closer to harming them that both of them thought.

She knew the minute he arrived at her door, after months of not seeing the father of her daughter, with the BAU team at his heels. Whatever the case was it must be serious enough for him to question his daughter's safety along with hers.

Merilyn looked up after introducing herself to the team, to notice Aaron holding their sleepy daughter in his arms. She sighed heavily, knowing exactly why he rushed up to see her as she looked around to see the reactions of his co workers, who knew nothing about her or the toddler in his arms.

The blond agent, JJ, looked surprised as her daughter looked around the room, obviously comfortable in her daddy's arms. The older agent, Rossi, sat with no expression but it was obvious by the other three's reactions that their profiling background paid off. If Aaron trusted his team, then she should too.

The Irish-Italian woman got up to retrieve her daughter from the arms of her father only to have her bury her face into his shoulder again. His brown eyes told her to back off as she stood there, only stroking her daughter's back in absent comfort. She looked at him, only to have him sit down in the only chair unoccupied, his favorite recliner whenever he was here, Kayla resting comfortably in his arms.

As Meri could do was nod and head back to her spot on her couch as the rest of the team remained in shocked silence.

"As everyone has obviously deduced on my behalf, I would also like you to meet my daughter, Kayla Grace." Aaron said, as he nudged the young girl to look up. All the others could do was murmur as the other agent opened the case files the blonde agent handed her a few minutes ago.

What she noticed was the numerous men she had been hunting down in the past months to put into custody to see if they would break under her scrutiny. All her hard work was for nothing now as the men she hoped would bring the bigger guns under her gaze were murdered in the past two weeks. She skimmed through the autopsy photos and finding only to snap her head up and meet the brown eyes she fell in love with two years ago.

"He's found me hasn't he?" she asked, causing five sets of eyes lay upon her. All Hotch could do was nod, as Agent Morgan spoke up.

"Agent Marinelli.." Derek said, as Merilyn held a hand up to stop him.

"Please, Agent Morgan, in my house I am Meri. Outside you are more than welcome to be formal but at this time, you are family." She said as he nodded, surprised at her honesty.

"Meri, do you have any connection to the men in that file." He asked, his hand on his knees, his gaze boring into her.

"Unfortunately yes." She answered as the brunette, Emily Prentiss if she remembered correctly opened her mouth to say something.

"How so?" she asked, as Meri ran a hand across her face. She had worried for months after the Reaper's attack on Aaron that he would find out about her and Kayla. This was proof that he knew about her and her daughter and the mysterious car that she had been watching the past few weeks was definitely Foyet trying to intimidate her.

"I was about to arrest them and put into the custody to see if I could get the higher ups in their various organizations to come out into the open." Meri replied, handing out the various case files scattered across her coffee table she had be looking before they arrived. "They may have been low on the totem pole in their various organizations but they were key in several unsolved murders around the DC and New York areas. This is severely…aggravating."

Several dark eyebrows rose at her tone as they looked down at the various reports they had in their hands. They were deeply engrossed in their analysis of her cases when she glared at Hotch, who now had a wide awake cranky two year old. She had literally fought with her stubborn daughter for over twenty minutes before the toddler succumbed to sleep. Since he woke her up, he could deal with the consequences.

Without looking up from the file he was looking at, David Rossi spoke up. "So I am safe to assume you have realized that Foyet now knows you exist and are important to Hotch." He asked, as Meri rolled her eyes. He should have told them two years ago when Kayla was born but he insisted on not telling them but telling his ex wife that their son was going to be a big brother. Amazingly enough, Haley was kind enough to watch Kay when needed before the attack but when they were placed in the US Marshal's care Meri had taken to the hills and secluded herself in her secure house.

"Yes, I realized as soon as all of you arrived." She replied when Derek sat back, his eyes trained on her. "I fear for my daughter's safety, not my own. I know how Foyet operates and have taken every precaution not to be detected. Obviously, he's intelligent and has access to files I didn't even know existed."

"Why do think Foyet would have targeted these people?" Emily asked, as she set aside her file. "If he's after you, why not try to get to you directly?"

"Because he knows how she operates." Aaron answered for her, trying to control the anxious toddler in her arms. "Foyet has watched her enough to know that she has many enemies and has taken every precaution to ensure her and Kayla's safety."

Aaron turned his eyes to her once again, his serious eyes boring in hers. "How long do you think he has known?" he asked, as she shrugged.

"Honestly, A, I have no idea. I have noticed a few mysterious cars around but I have had that since I became wholly invested in ousting these organizations." She replied, when Kayla finally struggled free of her father's arms and ran toward her mother. She grabbed her daughter who seemed to be curious about the number of people in her living room. "I have many enemies, but it wasn't until recently that I felt like I was been watched on a constant basis."

"I can tell you have artfully secure in this environment but it seems like Foyet is looking for a weakness." Rossi said, looking around carefully. "You have to venture out of here sometime."

"I have to get groceries, to take Kayla to her appointments." Meri answered, leaning into the couch to retrieve the remote to her tv that held her security camera around the property. As much as she hated keeping Kayla in seclusion and away from interaction, it was the best for both of their safety. "I carry my weapon on me at all times, along with a knife. I know how to defend myself, its part of my training."

Rossi nodded, as her phone rang near Hotch. He looked at it and the color instantly drained from his face. Meri took a deep breath, immediately clicking the remote to secure the blinds around the house., lowering them so they were bathed in false light. She let go of daughter momentarily to catch the ringing cell phone Aaron tossed at her.

The display read unknown number and she noticed Derek on the phone immediately talking to someone about tracing the call. She sighed heavily, and pressed the button to answer it.

"Agent Marinelli." She answered, as heavy breathing sounded on the other end.

"I know who you are, Agent." The voice answered, as she grabbed a tight hold of her daughter. Aaron got up slowly as JJ vacated the seat next to her so he could sit next to her.

"Who am I exactly?" she asked, feeling an arm snake around her stroking her hair.

"The mother of beautiful little girl. Her name is Kayla, am I correct?" the voice said as the other agents looked around as Meri turned on her TV, to reveal several screens of camera around the property. She knew immediately she was no longer safe inside her house. They had to get out of here.

"Why, Foyet you are one intelligent man." Meri taunted as Aaron motioned for the others to fan out around the inside of the house. "You found me, I am very touched."

She heard the familiar laugh as Hotch's team drew their guns, holding it at the ready sweeping through the house.

"However, I will not let you near my daughter. I will die before you touch a hair on her head." She replied tightly, scanning the cameras for any indication of where Foyet was calling from. "Actually you will die if you even come near her. I will make sure of it."

Aaron looked at her, only to see the determination set on her face. "You fear for you daughter, as any mother should." Foyet said, as everyone returned the living room shaking their heads. "You should know that Agent Hotchner should have made that deal. Otherwise you wouldn't have to worry."

Merilyn had to keep her temper in check as the maniac threatened her daughter but before she could reply, he scared her even more. "Remember, you cannot hide and neither can the former Mrs. Hotchner. As I said, he should have made that deal."

And with that he hung up. She heard a grunt as she realized she was holding Kayla too tightly and let go of her slightly. The FBI agent looked at her former lover and saw his fear show in his eyes as he looked at his team.

"Did you trace it?" he asked as Derek shook his head. "Damn it."

"Aaron, we need to get out of here." Meri whispered, as he looked down to her. "We need to get to Quantico."

"Yes, you'll be safe there until we can draw him out into the open." David Rossi said, coming up his gun holstered. Hotch nodded as he grabbed his daughter from Meri's arms.

"You have everything ready?" He asked, as Meri slowly gathered her files in one pile, switching off the tv. In case of emergency, Meri had three bags packed for her and Kayla, in case they had to go into hiding. She nodded as she headed toward her locked door that led to her secret room that held everything she needed as the rest of the team followed into the room.

She was instantly surrounded by the cool air that held her state of art security system as she headed to her weapons safe to grab what she needed. She heard a low whistle from Morgan as he entered.

"You really do take every precaution, Marinelli." He said, looking around the room. "What do you need us to do?"

Merilyn pointed to the three bags in the corner that held clothes, toys, and necessary paperwork. "Take those, and place them in the trunk in my car in the garage. To code to get in is 14792 and place the keys in it to start it. Agents Rossi, Jareau, I need you to go ahead and head out the SUV you came in and head straight to Quantico. Find Strauss and explain to her the situation." She said, placing her palm on the biometric pad to open the safe. "Prentiss, and Dr. Reid, I need to start guard at the entrance to the garage, until Aaron and I get there with Kayla. You will ride with us. No one will try to strike with all of us there."

As soon as the instructions were given the room emptied fairly quickly, leaving the three of them alone in the safe room. Meri looked to Hotch who held Kayla secured in his arms, whose eyes betrayed the guilt he felt. She grabbed her Glock, making sure it was loaded and placed it in the band of her skirt. She grabbed her mid shaft boots and slipped them on her feet, snatching her badge and ID in the process. Hotch leaned down and grabbed her purse handing it to her.

She slung it over her shoulder as Aaron stopped and stroked her cheek tenderly, placing a kiss on her forehead. "I am so sorry to bring this on you." He said, quietly as she looked at their beautiful daughter.

"It is not your fault, Aaron." She responded, locking up everything so they could leave. "I knew what I was getting into when Jason left."

He said nothing as they ventured out toward the garage, betraying signs he still felt responsible for the whole mess. She locked the door, as turned back to see Aaron looking at her strangely.

"What?"

"You remind of him all the time, you know." He said, as she walked up gently to her, taking Kay from his arms.

"I know." She replied, the two of them walked as close together to the door where Prentiss and Reid stood, weapons drawn. Meri nodded to them as Morgan opened the door closest to her, revealing a car seat to put Kayla in as she climbed in fighting with her daughter as she put her in it.

"Shush, Kayla. We're going with Daddy to his work." Merilyn said, as Aaron climbed in the driver's seat, starting the SUV. Prentiss looked around twice before shutting the garage door and climbing in the back seat behind Kayla. Reid hopped in the seat behind Hotch and Morgan climbed into the passenger seat.

Once Kayla was settled, Hotch pressed the garage opener to open the door that revealed the bright autumn day outside. Meri took in a deep breath as she absently stroked her daughters curls as they drove away from her home.

Aaron looked at her in the rearview mirror as she just nodded at him. They were going to get Foyet, and soon. Their lives depended on it.


	3. What We Have Become

**Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds. If I did, then well...I would not be home after working a fourteen hour day. I only own those you do not recognize**

**A/N: I was originally going to have be longer but after Wed's episode its going to be a short story. If people want it, I will continue the story afterwards about Merilyn and Hotch. Also I am changing the events around from 100 but keeping somethings the same. I hope you enjoy.**

**Chp. 3 What We Have Become**

**All those years  
One day changes everything, and  
Gone and your life and the passion fades away  
Saving for something  
That you'll never see in your days  
Shutting out everything that you need**

(Looking through distorted eyes)  
Beautiful disaster  
(Adding up a million lies)  
So much for "ever after"  
Building up your wall  
Everything you wanted

Merilynn stepped out in the chilly November weather, her daughter in her arms as she stared at the building that housed the BAU and Organized Crime units. She spared a glance at Aaron, whose lips were tight with tension as he walked side by side with her into the secure building.

If Foyet had found her, and she had kept a very low profile in the past few months, then he knew exactly how to find Haley and Jack. That alone scared her.

"We will find him." Derek Morgan said to Hotch as they entered the elevator. "Let's just build the profile more, and we will find him."

As they entered the BAU bullpen, Meri realized that it was bustling with activity and she noticed the other half of Hotch's team working furiously on the case, as Erin Strauss stepped out of her office. Meri took a deep breath as Emily stepped in front of her momentarily.

"You don't have to do this you know." Emily said, looking straight at her. Meri looked at her sleepy daughter, as she rubbed her black curls lovingly. She then shifted her for Emily to take Kayla, who in return just nodded sadly. Kayla made the transition easily as she settled into a stranger's arms.

The agent turned to look at Hotch, whose brown eyes pleaded her to stop what she was thinking. Meri placed a soft hand against his face, rubbing the stubble that was there. It was the same stubble that she kissed over and over again when Haley left, the same eyes that looked at her as though she was perfect. She was doing this for him, for their daughter, for Haley, for his son.

"I have to, Aaron." She whispered as tears welled up in his eyes. "It will be the only way to draw out Foyet and not get Haley and Jack involved. I can take him."

She placed a chaste kiss on his cheek and went to the blonde bureaucrat that awaited her. Erin Strauss hated her as much as she hated the other woman. They have been at each other's throats since Marinelli had taken the position of Unit Chief within Organized Crime. Strauss knew that Meri was intelligent, well liked and worked well in the field and she saw that as a threat.

"You asked to see me, Marinelli?" Strauss asked as she closed the door to her office. Meri rolled her eyes and crossed her arms.

"Haley and Jack Hotchner are in danger, Erin." Meri replied as Erin Strauss sat down behind her desk. "My own daughter, that I have sought to protect, is in danger."

"What would you like me to do about it?" the blonde woman asked, as Meri laid two hands down on her desk, looking her straight in the eye.

"Stay out of it and let us do our job." The brunette said, eyes blazing. "I have a plan and I have my team's permission to use it. Its been in the works since Agent Hotchner was attacked six months ago."

Strauss's eyes narrowed at her insinuation. "What exactly have you been planning for months?"

"I draw Foyet out, while the team stays back. I make him think I'm vulnerable, which he has already done taking me out of my home." Meri said, as Strauss started getting the idea.

"How has Agent Hotchner reacted to this?" she asked, as Meri just shook her head.

"He doesn't like it but it's the only way without getting Haley and Jack involved." Merilyn replied as Strauss just sat back contemplating the repercussions that were sure to arise.

"What makes you think Agent Hotchner or any of team will not go after you?" Strauss asked, as a knock was heard at the door. Meri turned to see her second in command, Agent Nick Hill, holding a cell phone to one ear and file in the other.

His blue eyes portrayed her worst fears that Haley and Jack's lives were in danger. "Yes, Nick?" she asked, hoping for the best.

"We have a problem." Nick said, as Meri glanced back at Strauss who raised an eyebrow in his direction.

"What exactly is the problem, Agent Hill?" Strauss asked, as he took a deep breath.

"Haley and Jack are in the wind, Mer. Seems to me that Foyet killed her US Marshall." Nick said, holding out the file to her. Meri grabbed it and scanned through it quickly. The Marshall service has just found Sam dead in his home, two days ago. It most certainly gave Foyet more than enough time to make Haley come to him.

"Does Agent Hotchner know about this?" Meri asked, her head snapping up from reading. Nick shook his head as she snapped the file closed and ran out of the office.

Her plan wasn't going well at all. Foyet seemed to be a step ahead of her, and now it was her turn to surprise him.

* * *

Hotch followed Meri as she entered Strauss's office and he could only wonder what was going on behind that closed door. He heard a whimper from his daughter, who had until now been content in Prentiss's arms. He shifted to take his daughter into his own arms as he saw Agent Nick Hill, Meri's second in command race to Strauss's office. He knew immediately that something was wrong and looked toward Derek Morgan and David Rossi whose eyes portrayed that something had indeed happened. Kayla, shifted in his arms as he made his way to his agents, who were trying to keep the pain and anger off of them.

JJ came up next to him and rubbed Kayla's hair lightly. "Let me take her." She whispered as Hotch just held on more to his daughter. "Hotch, its ok. She is going to be with Pen and I until we get a plan formulated. She doesn't need to hear this."

Hotch looked down at his daughter's face as JJ held out her arms. If anyone would protect his daughter with her life, it was his Media Liaison, who was a mother herself.

Kayla turned around, sensing someone else wanted to hold and eagerly went into the blonde agent's arms. Apparently, she sensed these people were family, just as Meri's team was hers. Turning to the two men, a slight smile on his face, he noticed that Meri had raced out of the office headed straight for them.

Before either agent could open their mouth, Hill and Meri were standing right in front of them, eyes portraying the fear that gripped his heart.

"I just got word from the Marshall Service that Haley and Jack are in the wind." Meri said, her eyes scanning the bullpen for her daughter. Once noticing the toddler playing happily with Reid and JJ, she turned back to the three agents in front of her. "Her marshall was killed two days ago."

"Foyet?" Rossi asked as his former lover nodded. She turned to look at him, as the office seem to freeze in place. He knew immediately that Foyet had found them, and in his narcissistic mind, he was going to have them come to him. Which meant…

"Agent Marinelli." Meri said, into her phone as she waved for Nick to trace the call. Hotch knew immediately that it was Foyet, taunting her.

She listened for a moment before taking the phone away from her ear, and placing it on speaker as the entire office sat in tense silence.

"I see you have left, Merilyn. Not a smart move." Foyet said, as the members of his team narrowed their eyes in anger.

"Not a smart move? Really Foyet you need to come up with something better than that." Meri said, anger lacing her voice.

"No need to be feisty. I just wanted to let you know that the other woman in Agent Hotchner's life is just a beautiful as you. He definitely has good taste." He replied, as Hotch's knees almost gave out. So it was true, he did have Haley and Jack. He looked in the green eyes that had mesmerized him those three years ago, her knuckles white from holding the phone so tightly.

Haley was as important to her as she was to him. Once Haley had grown used to the idea of having her around, the two women bonded over time and became fast friends. Jack, in turn had become the protective big brother, watching over Kayla with Haley when Meri had to leave for work. To know Haley was in the hands of this maniac just made this woman more determined.

"So you haven't had enough of ruining people's lives, have you Foyet?" She replied, keeping her voice in check. "No matter what you think, people would still be hunting you. Not just Agent Hotchner, so why torture him? Because he forgot you? Or because he's just as intelligent as you and saw right through you all those years ago?"

They heard heavy breathing on the other line as Foyet tried to keep his temper under control. She looked around at the best profilers in the world, as they nodded for hyer to keep going. "I think that you wanted attention, wanted people to admire your work." She continued, as Hotch noticed Nick slipping out the room carefully. "Well, I definitely don't admire it. Someone of the people you have killed were just as skilled as you are. The only reason you were caught is because you wanted people to know exactly who you were."

"My, Agent Marinelli, it seems that Agent Hotchner is rubbing off on you." Foyet sneered over the phone as Agent Hill returned with one of the bags from Meri's SUV. She heard a phone ring in the background and Meri almost dropped her phone, already deducing who was calling. "Excuse me, the other beautiful woman demands my attention."

"Mrs. Hotchner, are you safe?" Foyet said, as Nic opened up the bag to reveal a standard FBI Kevlar vest and a change of clothes. The plan was going forward. "Well, that is good. I am right behind you so if you could kindly open the gate for me, I will be right in."

Meri's composure was faltering, as she heard Foyet hang up with another mother. "I am so sorry Agent Marinelli but I have to go." Foyet said, as tears welled up in both of their eyes. "Oh I do hope to meet you soon."

As soon as Foyet hung up, Hotch just stood still. Haley and Jack were in danger and he had no idea where Foyet had led them too.

"They are at your house, Aaron." Meri said, meeting his eyes. "I need to go, and I hope you aren't going to be that far behind."

Hotch looked at her as she turned to step away as his arms reached out to stop her. Green eyes stared up at him, tears running down her cheeks. His hand wiped them away, as he pulled her close to him. He knew that time was of the essence but he would never forgive himself if he let her go with saying good bye. She leaned out of his arms, her hands sliding down to hold his.

"Ten minutes." Meri said, as Hotch nodded. He let go of her hands as she stood on her tiptoes to kiss him softly. "Just remember that we both love you."

With that, Merilyn turned around to exit the bullpen, Nick right behind her. She was getting ready to face one of the most dangerous serial killers of all time.

He turned to his team, who already had gathered around him, watching the other agent disappear. Hotch turned to see his daughter asleep in a chair, Penelope standing over her.

"Why didn't she say goodbye?" Derek asked, looking straight at him. Hotch's gaze lingered for one more minutes before turning to his team.

"She already did." Hotch replied. "Now we need to suit up and get ready. JJ, call SWAT. We are going to need them."

JJ nodded already on her phone, talking with the head of the SWAT team. He looked at Prentiss, whose eyes only showed concern. "Prentiss, I need to go down to Marinelli's unit and fill them on the plan. They are our back up."

Even though he could tell the brunette was confused she nodded and walked toward the Organized Crime division a floor down.

Hotch looked at his watch, two minutes had passed. He looked at Rossi, who was just standing there next to him. He fished out his wallet and list of numbers that held had some of the most dangerous criminals but these numbers ensured the safety of his daughter.

He looked at the first number on the list, a name he knew immediately. He handed the list to Dave, who looked at it carefully an eyebrow raised.

"I need to call the first three on that list. Just tell them Code 51 and they will be here immediately. Kayla is to go with them." Hotch explained as Dave just stared at him incredulously. "These people may be dangerous but they also respect and are afraid of Marinelli. When Foyet attacked me, she immediately set up safe houses for her. These people are the top three and will die before anything happens to Kayla."

"Are you sure about this?" Rossi asked, still holding the paper in his hands.

"Extremely."

"How can you be sure that they won't hurt your daughter too?" he replied as Hotch just sighed.

"Just trust me, Dave. Call the first name immediately." Hotch said, walking away toward the garage. He would suit up later but he needed to get to his house. He heard Rossi's surprise at the number he just called as he made his way into the elevator.

All Aaron Hotchner could now was hope. Hope that Meri got the Haley and Jack in time, and that he would get there in time too. If anything happened to any of them, he didn't think he could forgive himself.


	4. When I'm Gone

**Disclaimer: Same as Before I do not own Criminal Minds. Nor do I own any of the lyrics shown. **

**A/N: Its getting tense. This one had allusions to Episode 100. Beware. **

**Chp. 4 When I'm Gone**

**So hold me when I'm here  
Right me when I'm wrong  
Hold me when I'm scared  
And love me when I'm gone  
Everything I am  
And everything in me  
Wants to be the one  
You wanted me to be  
I'll never let you down  
Even if I could  
I'd give up everything  
If only for your good**

Merilyn was shaking as she sat down in her SUV, changed into black fatigues, with her Kevlar vest underneath her Redskins jacket. Her black pants were the newest from the military, where if injured she could pull a string and the pants would turn into a tourniquet. She just hope that was enough to stop Foyet. On her hip, in his holster was her Glock and in her combat boot, two knives for hand to hand combat if it came to it.

She sped out of the Quantico compound, as she tried taking deep breaths while driving. If Aaron had caught on to her unsaid words, he would be no more than five miles behind her as she drove like a maniac to the Hotchner's house, which was ten minutes away from her own.

Nothing had rattled her as much as hearing that Foyet had her best friend and son. Despite their difference, her and Haley had become best friends and spent most of their time together when she wasn't working.

As she neared the quaint house that the Hotchners had owned, Meri couldn't help but fear for her life. She had dealt with killers like him before, but never had it ever threatened her family. As she got out, fear turned into anger and determination. Her hazelnut hair has been braided and lay down her back, keeping it out of her face. Her green eyes surveyed the house and she noticed the SUV Haley drove in the hallway. Next to it was a black sedan that had unfamiliar marking.

Foyet was definitely here and Meri couldn't help but wonder if Haley had figured out she had be duped by the one person she had been hiding from. The brunette eyed the exterior, trying to place where Foyet could have Haley and Jack. She noticed movement in the top window,, so she drew her gun and walked slowly to the house.

Meri decided to put away her gun as she reached the front door, while trying to see if it was open. She holstered her weapon and opened the door gingerly, her body in offensive mode. If she had profiled the Reaper correctly, he would kill one of them and then try to kill the other before Aaron to see him fall apart.

She entered the foyer and noticed the darkness that enveloped the once lively house. The curtains had been drawn since the house had not been lived in for months but air still smelled fresh. She shut the door quietly and looked around to see if they were downstairs. Deciding not to scare Haley, she decided to announce her presence.

"Haley, you here?" Meri yelled, gingerly walking up the stairs. She heard rustling from the guest bedroom where she had slept on numerous occasions.

"Meri, is that you?" Haley responded as Meri exhaled the breath she had been holding. Haley was still alive, and as long as she maintained a calm exterior, Foyet wouldn't dare kill either one of them.

"Yeah, I was worried when I tried to check up on you. Heard you were in the wind." Meri replied reaching the top step.

Meri turned the corner reaching the bedroom where Haley's voice was coming from. She entered it, seeing Haley standing by the window, and a man kneeling playing with Jack. Haley's eyes widened at Meri's appearance and looked back and forth before realizing who exactly was in her house.

George Foyet looked up to see the petite brunette standing there, arms crossed, as she glared at him. Foyet drew himself up haughtily as he appraised the woman before him. Foyet smiled evilly as her, as Meri moved more into the room her eyes never leaving Haley's. As the fear grew in the former wife of Aaron's eyes, Meri tore her gaze away to look at the Reaper.

He was of average height but it was his demeanor and the savage look in his eyes was what unsettled Merilyn.

"Well well well, looks like Agent Marinelli decided to join us." Foyet said, as Jack looked up to see Meri and ran to her. She kneeled down and hugged him tightly, looking at Haley as she did it. Foyet had a phone out and was dialing a number, and Meri let go of Jack knowing full well that the maniac was dialing Aaron.

"Foyet." Meri heard Aaron growl as he handed the phone to Haley, her brown eyes wide from shock. Meri mulled over the fact that the only way to get Haley out of hiding was to say Aaron was dead. He was a weakness for her, as she was for him.

"Aaron?" Haley said, Jack looking up at his mother as Foyet sneered at Meri.

"Oh god, its true isn't it?" she asked, tears welling up in her eyes.

"Haley, don't show him any weakness." Hotch said, as Meri stood still watching the scene unfold. Foyet was planning on killing Haley and he wanted Aaron to listen to her die.

"Agent Hotchner, how nice of you to call. Seems to me you lost someone else along the way." Foyet said, stepping closer to Meri as Haley still held the phone.

"I know you have them both, Foyet. Don't underestimate the power of women." Hotch replied as Foyet looked between the two women. "Haley, I need to you to tell Jack to work the case."

Both Meri and Haley looked at Jack as he heard his voice. His mother motioned him to come to her and handed him the phone. "Hi Daddy." Jack said melting Meri's heart as she glanced at Foyet, whose smile just seemed to get wider.

The son of a bitch was going down, he just didn't know it yet. Foyet had a big ego and over confidence usually cost the killers their lives. As Jack hugged his mother after talking to Hotch, he ran to Meri and hugged her legs before skipping out of the bedroom to who knows where. Their hiding place was between the boys as Haley started sobbing.

"Agent Hotchner, I have two beautiful women standing in this room and I cannot decide for the life of me which one will die first." The Reaper replied as he stood behind Haley, touching her softly.

"Don't touch either of them." Hotch growled, as Haley met her eyes. They had both accepted that they both might die and decided now was the time to say goodbye.

"Aaron!" Meri yelled getting Foyet's attention. "Don't give up on love."

"She's right Aaron. Love is all we have and I know that you are not always serious." Haley said, as the Reaper looked between both women, his attention clearly divided. She nodded slightly, telling Haley to keep talking to give her a diversion to attack. If there was one thing Haley knew, was the Merilyn had served with the Navy Seals and knew how to fight dirty. "Show Jack love ,Aaron. Tell him you and I met, tell him how much you love Meri and Kayla."

As soon as Foyet's attention was on Haley, Meri attacked. She swung her leg low to topple Foyet only to have him turn around and grab her right arm. As she knocked his feet from under him, she tried to kick him in the groin only to have him kick her in the abdomen, causing her to grunt in pain. She brought her foot up and kicked him hard in the knee. He yelped in pain as he heard "MERI!" over the phone as Foyet got up limping, his gun in his hand pointing at her.

Meri scooted back, out of the way as she fumbled for her gun as Foyet brought the butt of his gun down to back of her head. Her vision blurred as the pain exploded within her head. She saw Foyet lean down and breath in her ear.

"Not your time yet sweetheart." He said, as Meri tried to remain up right only to see Foyet slip behind Haley, gun sensually rubbing her down her back. As she heard Haley and Aaron talk, the only thing she remembered before she blacked out was the sound of gunshots and the thud of her best friend's body.


	5. Breathe

**Disclaimer: Again I own nothing you recognize as Criminal Minds. I only play in CBS world!!! Meri and Kayla are of my creation**

**A/N: Slight spoilers for "100" I have a M rated portion that takes place six months after this. I will however work on the epilogue and that is it for this story. And I will do another short story about the six months in between this and the M rate portion. Also if you want I can do that backstory of how Hotch and Meri met. That is if you want! Please read and review. Reviews keep me writing!**

**Chp.5 -Breathe**

**And now I found it  
Found I adored it  
I didn't want this  
Somebody help me see  
And now I feel it  
Feel that I've been there  
I didn't need this  
Would Somebody help me stand  
And now I've told them  
Already warned them  
I didn't want this  
Somebody help me breathe** **~ Breathe by Nickelback**

Aaron Hotchner threw his phone against the dashboard after hearing the gunshots threw the phone as tears ran down his cheeks. He knew he was saying goodbye to Haley and now she was hurt because of him. Merilyn had fought back only to be outsmarted by the Reaper, and now she lay vulnerable because of him too. He heard the quiet cries from the other women on his team as they heard Haley die as well. He swerved in and out of traffic, only to reach his house in record time.

He knew that Meri's time was limited as he drew his gun running to his front door, only to see it cracked open. He breathed heavily, tears dried on his face from the image of Haley lying dead on the ground, or Meri dead, green eyes open. He held his gun up as he cleared the ground level of his house, trying to gauge how much damage had been done. He noticed blood on the carpet leading up the stairs, so he quietly walked up to the bedroom Meri used to stay in while she had to leave for assignments.

His heart raged with grief, as he cleared his office and bathroom heading down the hallway where the door lay open. He knew in his heart that his team was right behind him, with SWAT with them. But this, Foyet, he had to do. For his family, for Haley, for Meri. Foyet deserved nothing less than dying by Hotch's own two hands.

He entered the bedroom, only to see Haley lying dead on the floor and Hotch could not keep his eyes off his ex wife. She wasn't breathing, and as he looked harder realized the bullets probably killed her right away. Tear ran down his face as he tore his eyes away from her dead body, surveying the room for Foyet and Meri. Meri, however was not in this room, as Hotch noticed movement behind the curtains and black boots peeking out from underneath.

He leaned back against the wall and fired straight at the figure, which moved with the momentum of the numerous bullets fired. Foyet fell out, wrapped in the curtains as he heard footsteps behind him. As he leaned down to turn Foyet over, he noticed a bleeding Meri, green eyes blazing, her gun in her hand. She looked like she had been hit hard but was working through the pain as her eyes lay upon Haley's body and she almost crumpled to the floor.

Meri's eyes widened as Hotch sensed movement beneath him and Foyet's fist met his jaw, causing Hotch to topple some. His former lover held her gun straight at Foyet as they wrestled on the floor, trying to get a clean shot, and realized that this was Hotch's fight and backed out of the room. He felt another punch come as the other man scrambled on the floor trying to reach for his gun, realizing that his other victim was getting away. Hotch, grabbing his second gun in his ankle holster, aimed for his back and shot, causing the Reaper to fall and bought Meri more time.

Aaron took a running leap and landed on his arch nemesis's back, as the other man squared his shoulder sas they fell down the stairs on top of each other. As Hotch noticed Foyet going for his gun, he kicked him in the abdomen and grabbed him in a choke hold, dragging him across the foyer. As they entered the dining room, he noticed Meri standing there as his back up as an elbow met his chin, causing his teeth to rattle and lose his grip on Foyet.

The Reaper, noticing his victim in front of him, injured and vulnerable leapt at her, only for her to give him a round house kick to the chest, sending him sprawling to floor, as Meri spat on him. Hotch recovered from the hit and tried to pounce on Foyet only to have him get up and go after the brunette who had settled into a defensive stance. He hit her mid stomach, as she let herself be tackled by a man of her same stature. He threw a fist a her face, connecting with her cheekbone, as Hotch grabbed his by the neck off of her as she kneed him in the groin.

Even though this was his fight, Hotch couldn't help but be grateful to have the former Seal on his side, as he threw Foyet's head against the wall, as the other man brought a fist to his face, pushing Hotch off him. Hotch flew to the ground with Foyet crashing the table behind them, as Mer recovered from the blow to the face.

Foyet punched him against as he stood up, letting Hotch relive his pain, drawing his knife as a blur of brown hair flew past Hotch tackling Foyet to the ground, her fist meeting his fist not once but twice. Foyet lay there dazed as Meri kicked the knife away from his only to narrowly miss his other hand coming for her face again.

"You fight like a man, Agent Marinelli. It will give me great pleasure to watch you die at my hands." Foyet said, his voice dangerously low. He had already slaughtered his ex wife, the mother of his son, and he was determined that he could bring down a former Navy Seal. But it was what Foyet said next that made Hotch even more enraged.

"And after I kill her, Agent Hotchner, I will kill you slowly, and then I will find your son and tell him that his mommy died because of his daddy." Foyet said, as Meri stood up steadily her green eyes blazing. "Then I will find your daughter, Agents. You cannot hide her from me."

Foyet drew himself up, his lips bleeding from the split he had, his face bruised from the numerous punches given to him. "Now Agent Marinelli, it's your turn to die." He said, as Hotch growled, tackling him to the ground pounding his head against the ground. As he punched the face that haunted his nightmares, he saw Haley's dead eyes staring at him, on the next punch Jack's adorable face. As he continued punching the man who cost him his life, he saw the victims that had Foyet had ruined, killed.

Soon enough he was being pulled off the dead man who had brought fear and rage into his life, as he just crumpled to the ground crying, Foyet's blood on his hands. He looked up to see green eyes cradling him, as he heard the footsteps of his team enter the house at that very time.

As Meri looked on the dead body that tried to kill her and killed Haley, Hotch scrambled from her arms to get Jack from his hiding place in his office.

"Aaron." She said softly, her hands covered in his and her blood, her eyes full of grief and relief. "It's over."

All he could do was nod and run to his son. This nightmare was finally over and what he needed was the only living reminder of Haley, who lay dead in the guest bedroom.

As he lifted his son out of his hiding place, he heard his team giving orders around, as he held his son tightly to his chest relieved he was safe.

"Daddy, what happened to you?" Jack asked, as Aaron Hotchner just kneeled there, tears running down his cheeks.

"Nothing buddy." He replied, as he heard the soft footsteps of Meri enter the room. He looked at her, only to see JJ right behind her carrying a ice pack. She handed it to the other woman who took it, thanking her quietly. "Listen, I need to go with Ms. JJ ok?"

Jack nodded, not questioning his dad as he hugged Meri's legs quickly before being scooped up by JJ and led out of the house. Hotch looked at the battered yet still beautiful face of the mother of his daughter, who just stood there shoulders sagging. Tears ran quietly down her cheeks as Hotch made his way slowly to Haley's body where Derek was coming out of, a horrified look on his face as the former Unit Chief just sunk to his knees, gathering his ex wife's body to him.

At this moment, he was broken and he did not know if he could ever be fixed. So he just held her crying until there was nothing left.

* * *

David Rossi had been to horrific crime scenes before, ones that had sickened him to a point that he wanted to vomit. Never had he been to a crime scene that belonged to a friend, a close friend that had fought hard to protect those he loved. But in the end, his ex wife had paid the price and Rossi couldn't hold it together any longer as he stepped away from the scene of Foyet's dead body, with Hotch in Marinelli's arms , sobbing. As Morgan, Prentiss and him stepped away from the scene, Morgan and Prentiss headed upstairs as the older man stepped outside to even more chaos.

Paramedics and cops rushed in and out of the house as Rossi just stood at the front waving everyone in and out. He stood there as JJ exited the house, Jack in her arms, tears running down her face as she took him to the nearest ambulance to be checked out. Next came Reid, who just stumbled along shocked, meeting Rossi's eyes before limping after JJ.

He looked in at the foyer and saw Prentiss coming the stairs, her face showing the emotion and outrage at the slaughter of a friend. She waited for Derek, who just held his head down, ushering Prentiss out the door, as he dialed Garcia so he could have some sort of escape. Both stopped for a moment as the battered body of Agent Marinelli came down the stairs, her face bleeding and an ice pack to the back of her head. All three of the stopped for a minute as they noticed the obvious defeat in the agent's stance as she glanced to her right where the body of George Foyet lay, her eyes full of grief. An EMT came rushing to her, as she waved him away only to have Derek and Emily help her out of the house.

She looked straight at Rossi, as she stopped on the front doorstep. "Did you call them?" she asked, as the two agents looked at him curiously. Rossi had called three numbers, all who were outraged at the fact that little Kayla was in danger and had arrived at Quantico in record time. As soon as they had gotten here and realized Hotch had killed Foyet, he called the number back and told the person to bring Kayla to the house. If there was one thing both parents needed right now it was the daughter that bonded them together.

"I did and they are on the way." He replied, as Marinelli sagged into Prentiss, as they led her to the nearest ambulance. Noticing Hotch still hadn't made his way down, he decided to leave the man be and followed the three agents as they held on tightly to the injured brunette.

Rossi noticed a Cadillac pull up at the edge of the blockade, as the older agent noticed the younger agent scanning the crowd. As soon as she noticed the blue Cadillac, she motioned the other two to follow her toward the edge.

Who exited the vehicle was a surprise to the entire team as Morgan and Prentiss gasped in surprise causing JJ and Reid to look back, only to see Jason Gideon holding Kayla in his arms, obviously waiting for Marinelli.

It had surprised Rossi to the core once he realized that Gideon was Merilyn's older brother as she walked as fast as' she could towards her brother.

JJ and Reid, with Jack in her arms, made their way to the new arrival, as Marinelli told the cop at the barricade that it was okay for them to enter. As Jason Gideon made his way to his sister, the remaining portion of their team just stood there, shocked.

"What the hell is he doing here?" Morgan asked, as two other men that were obviously from the mafia exited the vehicle, as Merilyn just crashed into Jason, sobbing as they rocked back and forth.

"I called him." Rossi replied as four shocked faces turned to him. He sighed heavily not wanting to spill the secret Hotch had given him. "Jason Gideon is Agent Marinelli's older brother and the other two are her cousins."

As they watched the reunion, Rossi couldn't help but think that calling them was the right thing to do.

* * *

As soon as Merilyn saw her brother holding her daughter, the grief welled up inside of her and she rushed to the other set of arms that had held her at her worst. She knew the other would be shocked at Jason's arrival but if there was one person she needed the most right now, it was her brother. She just sagged into his chest as he just rubbed her back lovingly, while holding her daughter in the other arm.

As Meri sobbed for the loss of a fellow mother, she felt a small head reached down for her face and she looked up in the eyes of her daughter.

"Mama, you sad." Kayla said, her little hand brushing her bruised cheek. "Mama you hurt!"

Meri couldn't help but laugh at the little girl who just wanted her mommy to stop crying. "I know, sweetie. But you don't need to worry about me, Mama is going to be alright." She replied, looking at her brother's face that held a small smile at the exchange.

"You need to get checked out, Merilyn." Jason said, refusing to let her daughter go. She tried to protest but was silenced by the hand. She sighed as she greeted Andy and Jules with a nod, who just nodded back as she walked away with Jason.

She looked at the house where the body of Foyet was being wheeled out, looking away quickly as the three of them were intercepted by the five members of Aaron's team.

"Gideon?' Prentiss said, surprise evident in her voice. She heard the heavy sigh come from her brother, when Jack realized that Jason was holding his little sister.

"Kay Kay!" He said brightly as Kayla wriggled out of her uncle's arms to run to her big brother in JJ's arms.

"Jack!" Kayla squealed, as her little legs carried her to JJ, who let Jack down to greet his sister. As the other brother and sister reunited, they turned their attention to obviously ashamed Jason Gideon and the hurt Merilyn Marinelli, who now had a young EMT attending to her injuries as she rested on the edge of the ambulance they were by.

"Where do you want me to start?" Gideon asked, as the entire street went from a roar to a silence as Hotch walked out with the gurney that held the now deceased Haley. JJ, being the mother she was, turned Jack's head away as Hotch looked on defeated. Once the gurney was safely placed in the ambulance, Jack and Kayla noticed their father and tried to run to him.

Meri knowing better, stopped the EMT for a second so she could talk to the kids. In her heart, she feel lucky to be alive and she could have left both Jack and Kayla without a mother. So when she kneeled down before the two, she noticed Hotch walking slowly toward them. If there was anyone to tell Jack that his mother was an angel now it was his own father.

"Jack, Kay." Meri said, in a soft voice. "I need you to look at me." Both little heads turned to her, as Hotch approached silently, the tears he cried no longer there.

"Jack, Kay your daddy needs to tell you something and I need you to listen very carefully, ok." She said, as Aaron kneeled down to his children's eye level. He was about to say something when Jack beat him to the punch.

"Daddy, Mommy not coming back is she?" Jack asked, his little voice sad. Her eyes filled with tears as her daughter slowly caught on to her big brother's thoughts and managed to wedge herself against her mother's chest.

"No, buddy. Mommy is with the angels now." Aaron said, as Jack just wrapped her arms around his dad's neck tears, streaming down his face. "I'm so sorry buddy. God I am so sorry."

As the parents held their kids, standing up with them in their arms, the rest of Hotch's team with Gideon surrounded them as they held each other, crying for the lives that were lost that day.

Again reviews are welcome!!!!


End file.
